


Эту любовь не назовёшь романтичной

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Радуга, розовые сердечки и субботнее утро в кровати за чтением газет в объятиях друг друга - это все не про Винчестеров...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Эту любовь не назовёшь романтичной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's love and it's not pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/671509) by Nina28. 



Это любовь — вот только её не назовёшь романтичной.

Радуга, розовые сердечки и субботнее утро в кровати за чтением газет в объятиях друг друга — это всё не про Винчестеров.

Нет…

Раньше эта любовь шла рука об руку с виной и самобичеванием…

Раньше ее почти ненавидели, так как это чувство неправильно и не должно было случиться. Потому что Сэм не должен был подглядывать, как трахается старший брат, желая, чтобы эти губы целовали его, потому что Дин принадлежал ему!

И они действительно принадлежали друг другу… но это очень тяжело, это изматывает, и это любовь…

Сэм и Дин не ходят на свидания и также не делают то, что свойственно большинству влюбленных пар — это всё не про Винчестеров, ведь их жизнь совсем другая.

В их случае любовь — это когда кровь и кожа иногда горят так сильно, что кажется, будто пламя сжигает изнутри, а слова могут ранить не хуже острого стекла.

В их случае любовь — это бесконечные часы езды в Импале, которая несёт в себе тепло и уют дома, пропитанного терпким запахом кожи и бензина. Их любовь и вся жизнь заключены в сотнях номеров мотелей, тонких простынях, грубых подушках, каплях крови на полу, спрятанном оружии, выключенном свете и запредельно близком контакте кожи к коже.

Это любовь, но здесь нет никакого намека на романтику: она приносит боль, когда братья в разлуке, а когда же Винчестеры вместе… иногда они даже не могут дышать — настолько сильно и всепоглощающе это чувство. Мысль о потере друг друга — что, кстати, не безосновательно, учитывая их образ жизни — пугает до безумия, потому что они уже проходили через это — продавали и сжигали свои души, как и весь мир, чтобы быть вместе, и всё равно…

И всё равно это ни черта не романтично: это видно по кровавым царапинам на спинах, оставленными короткими ногтями. Сюда же относится и секс на стороне — просто чтобы выдохнуть и подумать, что они еще могут что-то сделать, так как знание того, что брат — это весь твой мир и главная причина, почему все еще хочется открывать глаза, ходить и дышать — просто парализует.

Иногда кажется, что это все сон, но, когда они возвращаются друг к другу и говорят «Спокойной ночи, Сэмми» или «Спокойной ночи, Дин», и выключается свет — тогда братья могут дышать и жить в полной мере.

Это любовь, но она совсем не романтична: _он — твой брат, твой лучший друг, твоя кровь, твой разум и душа; ты знаешь, как заставить его смеяться, плакать или закатывать глаза._

_Он — твой брат. Несмотря на все заявления о непереносимости телячьих нежностей, он притворяется, что не замечает, когда ты кладешь голову ему на грудь и слушаешь, как бьётся его сердце, пока ваши тела переплетены вместе. Ведь только тогда ты можешь уснуть._

Они не говорят друг другу «я люблю тебя», не держатся за руки, не планируют ничего на будущее (да и о каком будущем может идти речь?) — они просто… живут.

Винчестеры сражаются, истекают кровью, умирают, теряют друзей, скорбят, но живут ради друг друга, сражаясь за жизнь самого любимого и дорогого человека.

Иногда Сэм и Дин тонут друг в друге: лёгкие наполняются одним воздухом на двоих так, что собственное тело кажется тесным, а сердце бьётся слишком быстро — настолько один дополняет и заполняет другого… Это чувство пугает, захватывает дух и в то же время кажется совершенно естественным, словно так было всегда.

Эта любовь совсем не романтична, но она определяет их суть — так любят Винчестеры, и именно благодаря этой любви они всё ещё могут дышать.


End file.
